


Breath in the Breeze

by Nerris



Category: Cam and Jay
Genre: (Old story), Dates, F/F, LGBT Couple, Other, gay as fuck, sorry I love her sfhsf, what even are tags whoops, what if cam and me lived in the same place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerris/pseuds/Nerris
Summary: Cam and Jay are super gay for each other. Couple-y bullshit ensues.





	1. One Word Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is super gay. Warning: mentions of self harm and abusive relationships with family, friends, and ex-lovers. (Follow Cam: @a-creative-camper on tumblr, @bee_filled_trash68 on Instagram. Follow Jay: @ask-nerris-the-cute on tumblr, @unafriadlesbin on Instagram.)

Jay wasn't in a good mood. It began in the morning, and got more agitating over time. By 8AM, she was definitely annoyed to hell. Cam noticed this, although Jay dismissed her claim. Jay refused to admit what was wrong, and Cam refused to leave her alone about it.  
“Oh my god, can you leave me alone?” Cam took a step back, clearly hurt. Jay felt bad about snapping, but was still frustrated, so she stormed away to her next class. Cam did the same, Jay’s angry words echoing in her head.

____

Jay, after thinking for a bit, felt pretty horrible for yelling at her girlfriend. All Cam wanted to do was help, and she yelled at her. Damn it. The bell rang, and suddenly it was lunch. Jay decided apologizing was the best course of action. Jay search the cafeteria, but found no trace of her girlfriend. She asked around, and after a bit of talking, someone said she’d gone outside.  
“Cam?” Cam was sitting on the front steps of the school building, her head on her knees. Her head lifted, and she rubbed her puffy eyes. Shit. She'd been crying. Jay frowned. “I’m sorry for yelling.” Cam looking down. “I'm sorry for bugging you.”  
“You meant well. I shouldn't have lashed out like that.”  
“It was my fault.” Cam looked away. Jay sighed, walking over and sitting next to her. “No, it wasn’t. I was being an asshole. I'm sorry.” Jay paused. “I love you,” she added, kissing Cam’s cheek lightly. Cam lit up bright red, but smiled. 

“I love you too.”


	2. Worry of the Unworthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay questions their loves. Cam seals the deal.

Cam threw a marker at Jay from the other side of the couch, laughing hysterically. Jay rolled her eyes and picked up her GameBoy Color, the Pokemon startup music playing quietly. Cam turned to her attention to her sketchbook, continuing to draw her girlfriend and herself together. The only sounds in the room were occasional coughs, the quiet Pokemon music, and the pencil scratching against the paper lightly. Jay hummed to the music quietly, making Cam laugh lightly.  
“Hey Cam?”  
This surprised Cam, but she smiled, looking up from her drawing. “Yeah, Jaybird?” Jay paused, continuing to play for a moment before saving the game and then closing the GameBoy and turning it off. “Do you think you’ll ever get sick of me?” Cam frowned, putting her sketchbook on the couch next to her and sliding closer to Jay.  
“What sparked this, Emo Princess?” Jay shrugged, picking at the lint of her shirt. Her eyes were glossed over, and she refused to meet Cam’s gaze. “I’d never be sick of you, Jaybird. I love you.” Cam kissed Jay cheek. Jay raised a hand to her cheek and sighed.   
“I know. But you’ll get sick of me soon,” Jay scrubbed the tears out of her eyes and sniffled, “I know it.” Cam frowned. “Please don”t cry.” Cam wiped a falling tear off of Jay's face. “I hate it when you cry.” Jay leaned into Cam, her eyes closed.  
“I ruined this.”  
“You didn't.” Jay was openly crying as quietly as possible, and it made Cam’s heart ache. Jay sniffled.   
“I love you.” Jay whispered.   
“I know.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I know.” Cam held Jay close, and the world seemed to stop. And for a moment, everything was safe and warm. 

“We’re okay.”


	3. Fall Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall begins and monopoly boards are punched.

Jay allowed the music to play on. Repeat, humming the song over and over. But while Jay didn’t mind, Cam was losing her mind. “Can you stop? That’s getting annoying…” Cam felt bad putting a stop to Jay’s fun, but she was going mad. Jay giggled, chucking a pencil at Cam. Cam huffed a bit, standing up and walking towards the door. Jay stood up and followed curiously. Cam sat on the steps of the front porch. “What’s up, doc?” Jay questioned, picking up a stray leaf. Cam paused, looking at the array of orange and red and yellow trees, flowing with the wind.  
“It’s nothing really. I just don’t get why you came all the way to boring California just to be here with me.” Cam let out a sigh, her curly hair falling in front of her eyes. Jay snorted. Was she serious?  
“It’s not boring when you’re here. You make California interesting and beautiful.” Jay brushed Cam’s hair out of her eyes and planted a soft kiss on her lips.  
“Because I love you.” Jay cupped Cam’s cheek, smiling. Cam smiled back, giving Jay a kiss in return. “I love you too.”

——

“Okay, that’s cheating.” Cam watched as Jay stole money from the bank, moving the shoe across the board. “Whaaat? But I own the bank!” Cam snorted, rolling the dice and her eyes. “That’s not how monopoly works, Jaybird.” Cam moves the dog to park place and buys it. “Boo-yah.” Jay laughs, rolling the dice and, ironically, landing herself in jail. “Shit.”  
“BOO-YAAAAH!” Cam punched the board and ruins the game. Jay gives her a look before erupting into laughter. Cam does the same, leaning on the table for support. Jay is wheezing and possibly crying, and Cam is being strangled by laughter. They pick up the board, chatting about the fall and Halloween, things like costumes and candy, cocoa and sweaters. “Tin Cam, we should make hot cocoa!” Cam giggles at the nickname, but smiles goofily. “Yeah.”

“I’d like that.”


End file.
